


Impromptu Love Confessions Are Bound to Have Complications

by N3k0c0, orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Drama, Mutual Pining, Please Help Me Make That a Real Tag, Roxas is a Ray of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k0c0/pseuds/N3k0c0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roxas's carefully planned confession goes awry when Ventus departs for his month-long mission a week early and  leaves him without an answer.-Written for the RokuVen Server event! (◍•ᴗ•◍)
Relationships: Roxas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Impromptu Love Confessions Are Bound to Have Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this piece done by my event partner, Neko!
> 
> Her [Twitter](https://twitter.com/n3k0c0whatsit?s=09)
> 
> Her [Tumblr](http://artastic-n3k0.tumblr.com)

_I'm almost prepared. I've finally gotten my confession to sound precisely how I want it. A few more rehearsals and I'll be ready to tell Ven before he leaves. I still don't understand why he's going on such a long mission alone. Is this how they're testing if he's ready to be a master? I don't want him to leave me behind. I'm going to miss him._

Roxas sighed and set his pencil down. Even long after he left the Organization, he never stopped writing in his diary. It helped him sort out his thoughts and feelings. In fact, without it, he may never have realized that he'd fallen for Ven in the first place. 

For a while now, Roxas had been trying to draft up the perfect confession to sweep his crush off his feet and win him over. Now that he'd gotten the wording down, all Roxas had to do was practice his delivery. He was nervous enough as it was, but the time crunch made it even worse. 

Ven was going off on a mission and wouldn't be back for a month. Roxas didn't think his confidence could hold out for that long, so he knew he needed to confess before Ventus left. And Ven was leaving in less than a week. It crossed Roxas’s mind several times that he ought to be spending the next few days _with_ Ventus instead of _thinking about_ Ventus, but the older blond hadn’t said anything to him, so Roxas figured he was too busy preparing for his trip to waste time goofing off. 

“Hey, Ven. I’ve had something on my mind for a while now, and I need to get it off my chest before you leave,” Roxas recited at his own reflection in the mirror. “You know you’re one of my best friends, but lately I’ve been having these feelings—” 

“Who ya talkin’ to in there, pal?” 

Roxas was startled out of his skin by Lea opening his bedroom door. 

“Nothing! No one! I—haven’t you ever heard of _knocking_?!” Roxas yelled at his friend, trying to mask his embarrassment with anger. 

“Sheesh, sorry. It sounded like you were talking to Ven, so I thought I’d drop in to tell him goodbye.”

“Goodbye? Why would you tell him that now?” Roxas looked at Lea quizzically.

“Because he’s leaving today?” Lea returned his look with an equally confused expression. 

“Huh? No he’s not,” Roxas argued. 

“Oh man, did no one tell you? He finished all his preparations already, so he’s leaving a week early. I’m convinced he’s just doing it to be a showoff, but that’s beside the point. You really didn’t know?” 

Roxas couldn’t bring himself to respond. He was stunned. Ven was leaving? And he didn’t tell him? Why not? An emptiness settled in his heart as he tried to process what this meant. Ventus was going away for a month, and he didn’t want to see Roxas one last time before he left? It didn’t make sense. Roxas thought they’d become close friends. Was he wrong? 

“Whoa, don’t cry. He’ll be back in no time, really. It’s okay,” Lea soothed, wiping away the tears that Roxas hadn’t even noticed he’d let fall. 

Stupid replica body. 

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Roxas questioned, his voice shaking. “Why didn’t _you_ tell me?!” 

“I thought you knew!” Lea raised his arms defensively. “I figured Ven told you the same thing he told me. He was afraid that if he had to say goodbye to everyone, then he’d never leave, so he wasn’t going to.”

“I guess...that makes sense.” Roxas nodded slowly. “I still don’t get why he didn’t tell me he was leaving.” 

Lea shrugged. “Maybe he was worried that if you found out, you’d march over there and _make_ him say goodbye. You can be pretty pushy.” 

“Hmm.” 

“Roxas?” 

“Mmm.” Roxas hummed distantly, pursing his lips in thought. 

Roxas had stopped listening after “march over there,” weighing the pros and cons of doing just that. If he went there right now, he wouldn’t be able to rehearse his confession the way he’d wanted to. He would also risk making Ventus angry by doing exactly what he _didn’t_ want Roxas to do. However, it still held true that Roxas doubted he could last a month without talking himself out of confessing, and if he didn’t do this now, he likely never would.

“Roxas, are you in there?” Lea waved a hand in front of his face. 

“Huh? Oh, yes, sorry. I have to go,” Roxas sputtered out. 

“Go? Don’t tell me you’re _actually_ marching over there!” Roxas’s friend knew him too well. 

“There’s something I need to tell Ven _now_. It can’t wait until he gets back!”

Lea took a long look at him, observing his frantic, desperate expression and the way he was practically vibrating in place, then sighed. 

“Alright. But if Ven gets mad, don’t tell him I’m the one who told you.” 

“I won’t,” Roxas promised. As if he had a reason to tell. Ven would know the second Roxas got there that Lea was the one who spilled.

“Oh, and Roxas,” Lea called out as Roxas was leaving. 

“Yeah?”

“Go get ‘im.” 

* * *

Ventus kept his eyes fixed straight ahead as he walked out towards the courtyard. He’d already said his goodbyes to Terra and Aqua, but he feared that if he turned around, he wouldn’t want to leave them. Ven wasn’t necessarily afraid of his mission; he was confident he could handle it just fine on his own. It was knowing how long he would be gone for that had him on edge. Twelve years was more than enough time spent away from his friends. Did he really have to give up another month?

To make matters worse, those two weren’t his only friends anymore. He had so many other people he would miss now. He’d found Lea and Isa again, he’d finally met Sora, and he’d come to grow very close to Xion, Naminé, and...Roxas. The last name sent a painful jolt through Ven’s heart. 

He didn’t know when or how exactly it had happened, but during their time together, Ventus had fallen head over heels for his dopplegänger. Out of everyone, Roxas was the one Ven had the hardest time leaving behind. That was why he “forgot” to tell Roxas that he was leaving a week early. He knew that if he had to see Roxas—to tell him goodbye—he would never leave. But he had to do this. His feelings for Roxas would have to wait. 

“Ven!” 

Ventus nearly lost his composure when Roxas sprinted up to the steps where he stood.

“There’s…” Roxas paused to catch his breath. “There’s something I have to tell you. It’s _really_ important.” 

Ven felt his stomach drop and his heart seize. He couldn’t do this right now. He _couldn’t_ talk to Roxas. 

“Not right now, I need to get going,” Ventus stated, pushing past Roxas and continuing to the center of the courtyard. 

“Ven, wait!” Roxas cried out as Ven activated his keyblade armor. 

“Ven!” Ventus blocked him out, summoning his glider. 

“Please Ven, listen to me. I—” Roxas seemed to hesitate for a moment before yelling, “I love you, Ven! I’m _in_ love with you, so _please,_ don’t go!”

_What?_ Ventus stopped in his tracks. He very nearly whipped his head around to look at Roxas, but he forced himself not to, turning only an inch. Ven didn’t know how to _begin_ responding to Roxas’s impromptu confession, but he suspected that any attempt to do so would end in him crying and promising not to go at all. 

_I can’t do that. I need to go. I need to._

Without a word or a glance to spare, Ventus boarded his glider and took off. 

_I’m sorry, Roxas. I love you too,_ he thought as he sped through the Lanes Between. _Wait for me._

* * *

A familiar hollowness took over Roxas at the sight of Ven disappearing into the distance. He wanted to scream his name, to call him back, to chase after him. His throat was starting to close up, though, and his body felt numb. 

Roxas felt a lump form in his throat as his mind replayed what just happened. The way Ven had stopped and turned when Roxas shouted his feelings at him: it was burned into the backs of his eyes, and he saw it again every time he blinked. Ventus had heard him, Roxas was sure of it. He’d heard him, and he’d left him. 

Step by step, Roxas willed his feet to carry him the few measly paces to the dark corridor he’d opened to take him home. Focusing on moving meant he wasn’t focused on not crying anymore, and tears streamed down his face. The second he was alone in his room, he broke down completely. He collapsed to the floor, lacking the strength to pull himself to his bed. Sobs wracked his body as an unprecedented agony gripped his chest. 

In all the times he’d pictured how Ven might reject him when he finally admitted his feelings, Roxas had never considered it happening like this. He’d prepared for a gentle “sorry, but no.” He’d prepared for a speech about how he was wrong for crushing on his look-alike. He’d even prepared for what he’d _thought_ was the worst-case scenario: that Ven would laugh at him and say he’d never feel the same. 

Being ignored, as it turned out, was a very special type of hell. Roxas felt utterly worthless. All this time, he’d believed that Ventus was the kindest person in all the worlds. He would’ve given his everything—his mind, his body, his heart, his soul— _all of it_ if it meant he could make Ven even half as happy as Ven made him. 

There wasn’t a thing in the universe Roxas wouldn’t have given to Ventus, but him? Oh, Roxas wasn’t even worth the effort of saying _no._

What would happen when Ventus got back? Would they still be friends? Did Roxas want to be friends with him anymore?

Roxas tried picturing his life without Ven and cried even harder. 

_What have I done?_ Some far off piece of Roxas’s mind tried to reassure him that this wasn’t his fault and that his feelings weren’t wrong. He was in too much pain to listen to it. By the time his friends grew worried enough to check on him, he was out cold on the floor.

_…_

The first two days after Ven’s departure, Roxas didn’t leave his bed. It was another three days after that before he told anyone what happened. In total, it took a week for him to smile and be back to "normal" again. 

The healing process required a bit of time and a lot of conversations with different friends, but Roxas managed to let go of the blame and the anguish he’d felt over how Ventus left. His emotions had been like a ping pong ball during that time, bouncing between hating himself, to hating Ventus, to missing him, to hating him again. However, Roxas eventually pulled himself back together, and he came to several understandings. 

The first was that he didn’t regret his confession. 

The second was that he still loved Ventus deeply. 

The third was that the only person who knew why Ven left without saying anything was Ven, so until the older blond came back and explained himself, Roxas wouldn’t make any more assumptions. 

Ventus wasn’t the type to be cruel; if he was, Roxas wouldn’t be in love with him in the first place. Because of this, Roxas knew for a fact that Ven had a reason for doing what he’d done, and that reason was most assuredly not that he didn’t care. 

Roxas sighed and cracked a smile as he looked up at the stars dotting the night sky. One of those pale lights was where Ventus was, and so Roxas spoke to them softly.

“I’ll wait for you.”

* * *

"Have a good night!" Ventus smiled and waved at the lady working the front desk of the hotel he was staying at.

When he arrived at his room, the first thing Ventus did was remove his cape and his boots and flop down on the bed. As physically tasking as his mission was, it had nothing on the emotional toll that the way he'd left Roxas had taken. Not a second passed that Ventus didn't hate himself for what he'd done. It must have taken so much courage for Roxas to lay his feelings all out in the open like that, and Ven…

Ventus screamed into his pillow, then rolled onto his back. 

"Why did I _do_ that?!" he yelled into the empty room.

Maybe he'd gone about this mission all wrong. Maybe he should've stayed that extra week. Spent it with Roxas. Maybe he should've taken his phone with him so he could call him every day. Scratch that, Ven _definitely_ should've done those things. 

He'd just been so dead set on tackling this the tough way! No distractions, no missing everyone, no longing for home. Only one hundred percent focus on the task at hand. What a fool he was. The isolation only made him think about Roxas _more_ . There were some days where Roxas was the _only_ thing Ventus thought about, his mission be damned. 

By some miracle, Ven managed to finish things early despite his self-inflicted setback. This meant he still had two days left until he was supposed to come home. He could just go back early, or…

Ventus moved over to the desk in the corner, grabbing the pen and the small notepad the hotel provided. He'd kept Roxas waiting for so long, the least he could do was have a good explanation (and a good confession) for him when he returned. Ven spent the rest of the night drafting and scrapping speeches, even having to ask the front desk lady for another notepad. There had to be _something_ he could say to atone for hurting his love. 

The more Ventus tried to write, the more doubts plagued him. Was it senseless to assume that Roxas still loved him? For all Ven knew, the boy had spent the last month stewing in _hatred_ after his apparent rejection. And even if he wasn't, did Ven deserve him anymore? He couldn’t imagine what Roxas had gone through in his absence. He only hoped he didn’t make Roxas cry.

Ven would take it all back if he could. He would reverse time to that moment, and this time he would turn all the way around and tell Roxas how much he meant to him. He thought it would’ve been harder to leave Roxas behind if they were together, but perhaps Ven would’ve had more peace of mind on his journey instead. 

_Stop thinking about that. You can’t fix the past, but you can make it up to him if you focus! Come on, think!_

The sun set and then rose again without Ventus ever leaving his seat. At some point, he’d passed out on his notepad, the pages sticking to his face when he jolted awake in the mid-afternoon the next day. This was futile. No words were anywhere near strong enough to convey his remorse for deserting Roxas after he’d poured his heart out. Ven almost hoped Roxas _did_ hate him, so he could pay for his crimes. 

Peeling away the papers, Ventus made his way to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. After toweling off, he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. It was the closest thing he had to a picture of Roxas, seeing as he left his phone at home, but it wasn’t the same. Ven could never quite pinpoint what it was, but there was something about Roxas that made him so much prettier than his double. (Or maybe it just seemed that way to Ven.)

_I want to see him._

Judging by the position of the sun, it was probably around four or five in the afternoon. Taking the time difference between this world and the Land of Departure into consideration, Ventus only had to kill a couple more hours if he wanted to arrive home first thing in the morning. He would get there at sunrise, give his full report to Aqua, and then book it to Twilight Town. To say what, Ven still wasn’t sure, but it hardly mattered anymore. If Roxas (or Lea or Xion, now that he thought about it) killed him on sight, then so be it. Ven simply wanted to _see_ him again. 

After another half hour of trying and failing to think of what to say, Ventus decided to spend his last moments away from home napping. Peace and quiet were the sole things he loved about being alone, he shouldn’t ought to waste them on his fruitless scribbling. 

Once he awoke feeling somewhat refreshed, Ventus got dressed and left the hotel. He wandered around until he found a place he was certain was out of sight, then armored up and opened a path to the Lanes Between. To a certain extent, he envied his friends who could use dark corridors—it seemed so much faster!—but he was also grateful for the time that traveling bought him to think. He’d been so absorbed in his situation with Roxas, he’d forgotten to think through how to give his report! Ven knew that Aqua was his friend and that she wouldn’t judge him if his delivery was sloppy, but he didn’t want to rely on their bond to boost him towards the title of master. He wanted to do so well that even Xehanort would’ve had to accept him!

...

Having expected to arrive in an empty courtyard, Ventus was surprised to see a person-shaped lump lying on the castle steps. He dispelled his armor and approached them, his heart racing and his anxiety spiking once he realized who it was. 

"Roxas?" 

The lump stretched and blinked at the call of Ven's voice. As soon as his eyes focused, a dopey smile graced Roxas's face. 

"Welcome back, Ven," he greeted groggily.

“Roxas, what are you doing here? The sun is barely over the horizon!” Ventus questioned. A combination of concern for Roxas’s wellbeing and fear over what he was doing here caused Ven’s voice to shoot up an octave. 

“I wanted to be the first person you saw when you got back,” Roxas explained, then yawned. “But then I remembered that time flows differently across worlds, so I wasn’t sure when that would be.”

“How long have you been out here?”

“Since yesterday evening,” Roxas stated with another yawn. It was clear from the sparkle in his eyes that he was excited to see Ven, but he was so tired, his voice and body failed to convey that excitement. 

“You slept on the steps overnight?!” Ventus gasped. “You...you waited that long for me?”

Ven’s heart was bursting with adoration, and tears pricked at his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. This had to be a dream. He thought Roxas would be furious with him, but instead…

“Of course I waited, dummy.” Roxas reached up to grab Ven’s hand. “Did you already forget? I love you.” 

That did him in. Ventus dropped to his knees and bear-hugged the sleepy angel in front of him. He’d been ready to beg for forgiveness, or to get his ass kicked. Hell, he’d half-expected Roxas to say he never wanted to see him again. There wasn’t a single worst-case-scenario that Ventus hadn’t fretted over, and yet, in the end, he’d gotten the best. 

_I’m the luckiest dummy in the worlds._

“I love you too! I love you so much, Roxas.” Ven sobbed, his tears flowing freely now. “I love you more than Aqua loves baking, Sora loves meow wows, and Lea loves the sound of his own voice. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything or anyone in my _life_ , Rox, and I’m so so _so_ sorry I left you like that. There wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think about you and regret it. I missed you so badly; you don’t even know how many times I considered ditching my mission to see you instead! I don’t know if I can ever make up for abandoning you, but I swear I will spend the rest of our lives trying!”

At first, Roxas stayed silent, taking in everything Ven had blurted at him. Then, he pulled away just enough so the two of them could see each other’s faces, and he smirked. 

“The rest of our lives, huh?”

“Yep,” Ven declared confidently. 

“Alright then.” Roxas chuckled, nuzzling against Ven’s neck. “I’m not pissed at you anymore, so you’re pretty much forgiven. Just...tell me why. Why did you ignore me?”

“I was an idiot, that’s why.” Ventus exhaled and rested his chin atop Roxas’s head. “I was afraid that saying goodbye to you would be so hard that I would never leave, so I tried to take off without telling you. But, then you tracked me down anyways, and when you told me you loved me, I panicked. You see…” 

And so, Ven told Roxas everything. Why he’d _thought_ he had to leave in the moment. All the things he’d wished he’d done instead. How much he’d thought about him. How he’d holed himself up for hours trying to draft out the perfect apology. _Everything._

“Hmm. You’re cute when you’re stupid, Ven,” Roxas mumbled when he finished.

“Then I must’ve been real adorable this past month,” Ven responded, smiling at the giggle it pulled from the boy in his arms. 

“Ven?”

“Yeah, Rox?”

“Can we take a nap now?”

Ven laughed softly and nodded. “Sure thing.”

He secured his arms around Roxas’s back, and Roxas wrapped his arms around Ven’s neck and hooked his legs around his waist. After that, Ven rose carefully to his feet and carried Roxas inside, heading straight for his room. He still needed to give his report, but that could wait a few hours. This time, Ven was putting Roxas first.

* * *

**_Bonus:_ **

Roxas stretched and yawned loudly when he awoke in his bed. He’d had the most wonderful dream about Ventus last night, full of hugs and apologies and laughter. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his back made him lie back down. Why the hell was he so sore? And _why_ did he feel like he was being squashed against the wall?

Opening his eyes, Roxas assessed his situation. It didn’t take him long to deduce that he was not in his room, but Ven’s, and he came to the understanding that he was pinned to the wall because Ventus was pressed closely against his front. _It wasn’t a dream! Ven really said he loves me!_

“Ven, wake up!” Roxas shouted, throwing courtesy out the window. He’d been so sleep deprived he couldn’t tell for sure what had actually happened, and what had been in the dream; and he intended to get answers.

“You’re up already?” Ven asked when he opened his eyes. 

“Mhmm. Tell me something. I wasn’t dreaming when you explained why you left, right? A-And we’re together now? For the rest of our lives?” Roxas couldn’t stop the hopeful, somewhat desperate expression he put on. He needed to know that that was all real. 

“You weren’t dreaming, Rox. That all happened,” Ventus reassured him with a fond smile. 

“And the part where you said you loved me more than Sora loves meow wows?”

“Yes, that happened, too.”

“And the kiss?”

Ven went bright red within seconds. “U-Uh, no. Not uh, not that one.”

“Oh.” Roxas’s face soon became a matching scarlet. “Sorry, I—”

“But,” Ventus interjected. “It could happen, if you want it to. Do you?”

Roxas beamed.

“Yeah. I really do.”

Thus, one full month after his spontaneous declaration of love, Roxas kissed his boyfriend. 


End file.
